1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a dental model of teeth with removable enamel mounted in a jaw. Embodiments of the present invention may be adapted to demonstrate tooth erosion and gum recession that results from contact between upper and lower jaws.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enamel is the hard outer shell that covers the visible part (crown) of the tooth. It is the hardest living substance in the body, capable of withstanding the stress of biting, chewing, grinding and rough brushing. But enamel is also very brittle and is prone to cracking and chipping. Moreover, the stress and impact of biting, chewing, grinding, and rough brushing may cause gum recession.
One significant cause of tooth enamel loss is pressure and impact caused by contact between teeth of the upper and lower jaws. For example, the condition of bruxism, which is characterized by idiopathic movement of the mandible, results in grinding of the teeth of the upper and lower jaws. This condition is particularly troublesome during sleep, because during sleep the muscles of the jaw contract more than while the person is awake and can cause the chipping cracking, and removal of tooth enamel from teeth and gum recession. Enamel removal and gum recession may also be caused by rigorous brushing, clenching, and occlusion of teeth.
When the enamel of a tooth is worn away or gums recede, the exposed portion of the tooth often becomes sensitive and is more susceptible to decay. Advanced cases of enamel loss often require the use of crowns to save the teeth.
Dental students and patients would benefit from seeing how the process of contact between teeth of the upper and lower jaws causes removal of tooth enamel and gum recession. While dental teaching models exist, they do not demonstrate the dynamic process of tooth enamel loss. Hence, there remains a need for a dental teaching model which demonstrates the process of tooth enamel loss and gum recession.